Esperanza para el futuro
by Ale1008
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Pan hubiera nacido en la línea de tiempo de Mirai? y Trunks no fuese al pasado solo. Únete a Trunks y Pan en su viaje al pasado para salvar el futuro. T / P La historia es de Starfire Grace, yo solo me tome el trabajo de traducirlo a español.
1. Prologo

Prólogo: Gohan POV

Estaba deprimido , mi padre murió de un virus en el corazón el año pasado y luego mis amigos, los guerreros z murieron a manos de los androides. Debería haber sido yo quien murió, no ellos, me quedé allí como un cobarde y los vi morir a todos, uno por uno.

No me importaba mi vida, ya no más , me fui de casa y vagaba por las calles con la esperanza de que los androides podrían venir y matarme.

Estaba lloviendo una de esas noches, y me preguntaba por la destrozada Orange Star City, cuando oí a alguien gritando.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, vi a una chica corriendo por su vida . Me escondí en un callejón y esperé a que se acerque .

La tomé del brazo y tiré de ella hacia el callejón. La chica dejó escapar un grito , pero rápidamente le tapé la boca .

-Shh , está bien yo no voy a lastimarte . No hagas ruido hasta que se hayan ido -, le susurré al oído.

Nos escondimos detrás de un contenedor de basura y esperamos a los androides que se fueran.

_-Maldita sea humana , ¿cómo se pudo haber escapado_? - dijo un hombre muy irritado .

_-No lo sé, pero vamos a ver , no quiero a mas humanos por aquí_ -, dijo una mujer.

Les oí salir y saqué mi mano de la boca de la chica

-Se han ido, ¿estás bien? -, le pregunté a la chica.

- Sí , gracias a ti , me salvaste la vida. Gracias, - dijo la muchacha agradecida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Gohan , - me presenté.

- Soy Videl , Videl Satan - dijo sonriendo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver su sonrisa, - Videl es un nombre muy bonito , - Videl se sonrojó y rió un poco.

No sé lo que era, me encontré con esta chica y sentí que la conocía desde siempre. Ella era como un ángel con sus ojos color violacios y cabello seductor negro. Quería protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que recién la había conocido , pero estaba enamorado .

Videl y yo estuvimos juntos y encontramos un lugar donde dormir esa noche. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos algo de comer y me contó un poco acerca de sí misma. Su madre murió cuando ella era joven y su padre murió a manos de los androides , así que estaba sola en este mundo .

No tenia donde vivir y le pregunté si quería quedarse conmigo. Se sonrojo de inmediato, yo sólo esperaba que no tuviera la impresión equivocada de mi.

- Umm , por supuesto, si no quieres lo entiendo , quiero decir, no conoces en absoluto -, me reía nerviosamente como un idiota y frotaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza .

Videl me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido , - no sé lo que es, pero me siento más segura contigo Gohan. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir me gustaría quedarme contigo -, me dijo con una sonrisa , -Además, veo que te vendría bien alguien que sabe cocinar -, no había tenido una buena comida casera desde antes de salir de mi casa en la montaña Paoz.

.

.

Había pasado un año desde aquella noche en la lluvia, y mi amistad con Videl se hizo más fuerte . Yo le enseñé a luchar, volar y disparar rayos de ki . Nunca pensé que estaría feliz de nuevo, pero Videl cambió mi vida , incluso iba a casa de vez en cuando a visitar a mi madre.

Le conté a mi madre que estaba viviendo con una chica y sus ojos se iluminaron como petardos ,

- Oh , eso es maravilloso Gohan . ¿Significa esto que voy a tener nietos pronto? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, -¡Mamá! Tengo diecisiete años ! -

Mi madre se encogió de hombros , - Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando me casé con tu padre y cuando te tuvimos a ti yo tenía dieciocho años y tu padre tenía diecinueve.

Suspiré, -Probablemente no le guste, de todos modos - le dije a mi madre.

Mamá puso la mano la barbilla como si estuviera pensando mucho : -Bueno, ¿le dijiste a ella todo acerca de ti? Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo -

- Sí, lo hice hace mucho tiempo, me sorprendió que no creyera que era un fenomeno.-

- Bueno, esto es todo, si tu le dijiste acerca de ser un medio saiyan y todavía está contigo es que le gustas Gohan , tal vez incluso te ama.

.

.

Pensé en lo que dijo mi mamá cuando llegué a mi casa , era tarde y Videl estaba cocinando algo delicioso. Supongo que me había perdido en mis pensamientos ya que no me di cuenta de su voz hasta que ella movió su mano frente mi cara.

-Hay tantas cosas en tu mente, que no te importa lo que estoy diciendo ? - Videl me preguntó .

_Oh maldición , ¿cómo lo hare ?_ - Um , bueno . Visité a mi madre hoy y yo ... bueno ... Videl ... - Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos , - ¿Me amas ? - _Oh kami por favor dí que sí._

Videl me miró sorprendida por un momento, - Gohan Yo ... yo ... sí , sí, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que estaba demasiado avergonzada para decirte y pensé que tal vez no te gustaba de esa manera. "

Yo no podía dejar de reír : -¡Oh Dios mío Videl, pensaba de la misma manera también, pensé que tal vez no te gustaba de esa manera tampoco-, le sonreí muy grande me sentí como si estuviera caminando sobre las nubes .

Oh, me pregunto si fue asi cómo se sintio mamá cuando papá se lo propuso en el torneo mundial de artes marciales cuando eran jóvenes.

-Así que, ¿quieres casarte conmigo ? - Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar por la espera de su respuesta.

- Oh , bueno, esto no es romántico, - dijo Videl riendo.

Me entró el pánico , - Oh bueno... yo lo siento, debería haberlo dicho mejor ? ¿Debería haberme arrodillado ? - Queia decir más, pero estaba tan nervioso que olvidé todo.

- Gohan , Gohan , está bien , sólo estaba bromeando. - Reí nerviosamente y me froté la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.- Por supuesto que me casaré contigo , he estado esperando que algun dia me lo preguntaras - Dijo sonriendo antes de besarme en la mejilla.

Sentí que mi rostro se ponía rojo y tan pronto como sus labios tocaron mi mejilla me sentí como la mantequilla derretida. Me hizo muy feliz y quería pasar el resto de mi vida haciendola feliz a ella.

.

.

Nos enteramos un mes despues de mi propuesta que Videl estaba embarazada , así que decidimos hacer lo correcto y casarnos lo más pronto posible . No podríamos tener una gran boda debido a los androides. Así que tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia , con sólo mi mamá, Bulma y su hijo de tres años y medio , Trunks .

Mi mamá se puso muy contenta cuando le dije , y continuó hablando sobre nietos y los nombres y lo que sea.

Los meses parecían pasar en un borrón y Videl estaba más hermosa que nunca , el embarazo realmente le quedaba . Ella tenía nueve meses de embarazo. El 14 de septiembre estábamos cenando cuando Videl se puso de parto .

Sabía que Videl necesitaba ayuda médica, pero los malditos androides destruyeron casi todos los hospitales y edificios . Sólo había un lugar en el que sabía que podía ir. Llevé a Videl en mis brazos y volé tan rápido como pude hacia Cápsula Corp.

En el momento en que llegamos allí era las diez de la noche, llamé a la puerta frenéticamente , - Bulma ! Abre! Por favor, abre ! - -Grité .

Oí los pasos de ritmo rápido que llegan a la puerta , Bulma abrió la puerta, - Gohan que ... - se detuvo cuando vio a Videl en mis brazos respirando pesadamente. - Gohan ven aquí rápido, - dijo Bulma tirando de mí hacia la casa. - Llévala a la enfermería . -

Llegué a la enfermería y coloqué a Videl en la cama, - Va a salir todo bien Videl-, le dije , sosteniendo su mano , - Vamos a dar la bienvenida al mundo a nuestro bebé pronto -, le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y dejé a Bulma trabajar mientras esperaba nervioso en la sala de estar .

- Gohan ? - Me volví y vi a un Trunks de cuatro años viniendo hacia mi mientras se frotaba los ojos .

-Trunks , ¿qué estás haciendo ? - Le pregunté mientras lo tomaba en brazos .

-Oí ruidos , ¿vas vivir con nosotros durante un tiempo, Gohan?, - Trunks preguntó emocionado.

Me reí entre dientes : -Sí por un tiempo, hasta que Videl se ponga mejor . -

- Esta Videl enferma? - .

- No , pero Videl y yo vamos a dar la bienvenida a alguien muy especial en breve, - Trunks me miró confundido, lo que me hizo reír un poco.

- Videl y yo vamos a dar la bienvenida al bebé -, le expliqué .

- Oh , está bien, ¿Gohan... puedo ver al bebé? - Trunks me pidió .

- Claro pequeño, cuando el bebé venga se podrá ver -, le dije .

.

.

Esperé durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Bulma entró en la sala de estar .

- ¿Cómo está ella , Bulma , - le pregunté de pie.

Bulma sonrió, - Ella esta muy bien, Gohan. Tu bebé es una niña -, dijo Bulma con alegría.

Mis ojos se iluminaron con amor, - Una niña ... tengo una hija, - me encontré enseguida en la enfermería.

Videl estaba sentada con la bebé.

- Gohan ! - Videl gritó . Llegué a su lado y le tomé la mano .

- ¿Cómo estas ? - Susurré.

Videl sonrió . - Estoy muy bien , en realidad. - Levantó al bebé. - ¿No es hermosa , Gohan ? - Gentilmente la recogí .

- Ella es perfecta , Videl, igual que su madre , - yo froté la mejilla de la bebé con el pulgar ; Videl inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me dijo: - ¿Como debemos llamarla ? - Miré hacia arriba pensando muy duro.

-Estaba pensando en Pan , es un nombre muy bonito . -

- Es bonito el nombre, Gohan , me encanta -, dijo Videl .

-Hola Panny , soy tu padre -, le dije con lágrimas de alegría formándose en mis ojos . Era tan hermosa que me enamoré al instante.

Pan susurró en respuesta. Miré a Bulma y Trunks , - ¿Quieres abrazarla Bulma ? - Le pregunté .

Bulma se acercó a mí y sostuvo a Pan mientras yo subia a Trunks a mi regazo .

- Ella es una cosa tan linda, Gohan, - Dijo Bulma sonriendo : - ¿Por qué no esta Chichi aquí, ¿Ella no queria ver el nacimiento de su nieta? - preguntó con curiosidad

Yo palidecí un poco, - ¡Oh, no ! Yo tenía prisa por llegar con Videl a aquí y me olvidé de llamarla. Oh dios, ella me va a matar , - Bulma se echó a reír .

- Bueno, yo estoy segura de que te perdonara , era una emergencia después de todo, - dijo mientras me entregaba Pan de nuevo .

- Quiero tomar al bebé - me dijo Trunks .

Me reí ligeramente mientras ponía a Pan en sus brazos. Lo que me sorprendió fue que tan pronto como lo hice , los ojos de Pan se abrieron y ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Trunks sonrio y la sacudio suavemente en sus brazos, haciéndola reír .

Parecía que realmente le gustaba estar con él , quién sabe tal vez serían mejores amigos algún día.

Llamé a mamá a la mañana siguiente , como pensé, estaba enojada conmigo . Bueno, ella se acercó a la Corporación Cápsula tan rápido como pudo sobre la nube voladora.

Pan la adoraba , me sorprendió que pudiera alejarla de mi madre para que pudiera tomar una siesta .

.

.

Unos días más tarde nos fuimos de la Corporacion y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa en Orange Star City .

Los primeros tres años y medio de nuestra vida son los más felices , enseñé Panny volar y usar unos simples movimientos de lucha . Ella era una estudiante tan rápida . Yo sólo sabía que unos años algun día querría luchar contra los androides. Sólo esperaba poder derrotarlos antes de que llegara ese momento.

Panny acababa de cumplir cuatro años , así que decidí llevarla a dar una visita a la casa de mi madre, Panny amaba ir al Monte Paoz y siempre rogaba que la llevara a visitar la casa de su abuela .

Llegamos allí y mamá estaba muy contento de vernos, nos hizo un montón de cosas ese día. Con Panny salimos de pesca, conseguimos algunos peces gigantes! Luego mamá contó historias a Pan de mi papá . Estábamos cenando cuando la radio dio un gran anuncio..

_¡Atención! Interrumpimos la programacion para la emicion de un anuncio importante. Los androides estan atacado Orange Star City! Repito Orange Star City! Cualquier persona cerca o en el área debe evacuar lo más pronto posible !_

Comenze a correr hacia la puerta de la casa, cuando me di la vuelta un segundo solo para gritar , -Mamá, manten a Panda segura mientras estoy lejos ! -

Volé tan rápido como pude a Orange Star City, esperando y rezando que Videl estuviera bien y que esos monstruos no llegaran a ella.

Llegué a la ciudad y lo unico que se visualizaba eran ruinas, y yo no lo podía creer. No podía sentir los ki de siempre , que era tantos en este lugar ... yo ahora lo unico en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que encontrar a Videl . Tenía que estar bien.

Llegué a la casa para encontrar el lugar mayormente destruido ! No perdí tiempo , me abrí paso por entre los escombros y lo que encontré cambiaría mi vida y la vida de mi hija para siempre. Encontré Videl muerta entre los escombros de nuestra casa. Yo no podía dejar de llorar , me culpaba a mí mismo por completo. si sólo nos hubiéramos quedado entonces tal vez habría podido ahorrar la muerte de la mujer a la que mas amaba. Videl .

Pero después de un tiempo yo sabía que no debería haber pensado así. Panny se habría ido también. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era enterrar a mi esposa y decirle a mi niña que su madre no iba a volver, ¿cómo iba a decirle? se enojaria conmigo por todo lo que hicieron estos androides?.

Se llevaron muchas vidas y por qué!? por su propio juego enfermo! Dejando a una madre lejos de su hija. Yo los iba a hacer pagar, de alguna manera algún día iba a tener mi venganza.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola!**

**Esta historia comienza diez años después de que los androides se han apoderado de la tierra. Trunks tiene diez años, Gohan veinticuatro, y Pan seis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**_~ Dos años después ~_**

Era un hermoso día en un pueblo de montaña , Chichi estaba en la cocina lavando los platos , cuando una pequeña e hiperactiva chica saiyajin vino corriendo

- ¡Abuela, está de vuelta ! ¡Papá va a volver ! ¡Papá va a volver ! - gritaba la niña de seis años de edad,saltando arriba y abajo con entusiasmo mientras apretaba en el vestido de su abuela.

El corazón de Chichi empezó a latir con gozo. Su hijo volvía a casa , - ¿Está seguro de Panny ? -preguntó Chichi .

- Sí, puedo sentir su ki y se dirige hacia aquí, ¡él viene a casa abuela! ¡Papà vuelve a casa! -

Chichi tenia lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos mientras recogía a Pan en sus brazos , -Vamos Panny vamos a hacerle a tu papá su comida favorita .- Hoy iba a ser un día especial para ellos.

**_Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Cápsula :_**

- Pero Gohan, ¿por qué te tienes que ir ? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí conmigo y mi madre? - El niño de diez años con el pelo lila le preguntó a su maestro. Gohan se inclinó a nivel de los ojos de Trunks ,

-Trunks tu sabes que me encanta estar aquí contigo y Bulma, pero tengo que estar con mi familia también , echo de menos mi madre y mi hija y en verdad deseo verlos . -

Troncos nunca lo admitiría en voz alta , pero estaba celoso de la hija de Gohan. Gohan siempre había sido su amigo y había sido la figura paterna en su vida , ya que él nunca conoció a su padre .

- Entrena duro mientras no estoy amigo, yo voy a estar de vuelta -, le dijo Gohan .

- ¿Me lo prometes ? - Preguntó Trunks .

-Por supuesto , todavía eres mi alumno , - Dijo Gohan mientras alborotaba el cabello de Trunks .

Él abrazó a Bulma, y llamó a la nube voladora .

- ¡Dile a Chichi que le envío saludos! - Grito Bulma mientras el ya se iba .

* * *

Chichi estaba trabajando el doble de rapido en la cocina, sabía que su hijo se parecía a su padre cuando se trataba de su apetito. Iba hacerle todos sus favoritos. Pan estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina balanceando las piernas de un lado a otro esperando pacientemente el regreso de su padre.

Habia pasado casi un año desde que Chichi y Pan habían visto a Gohan , que estaba decidido a vencer a los androides y, finalmente, llevar la paz a la tierra. Había estado entrenando trunks, el hijo de Vegeta, desde hace dos años y llegaba a casa de vez en cuando para visitar a su familia.

Pan sintió la energía de su padre y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Ella lo vio a lo lejos sobre la nube voladora, no podía contener su emoción de ver a su papá por fin en casa.

Gohan vio Pan volando hacia su encuentro y le extendió los brazos listos para abrazar a su hija.

Pan voló a sus brazos y comenzó a hablar como si no hubiera mañana , -Papá , tú estás de vuelta , ¿te vas a quedar para siempre? ¿Has derrotado a los androides ? ... - Ella le hacia una pregunta tras otra .

Él se rió y respondió a sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo.

- Gohan , ¡mi bebé ! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto , - Dijo Chichi abrazando a su hijo.

-Es bueno verte a ti también mamá, algo mmm huele bien, ¿ qué estas cocinando? -

- Todas tus comidas favoritas, espero que tengas hambre porque hice un montón -, dijo sonriendo.

- Sabes que yo nunca podría rechazar tu comida mamá -, dijo mientras ponía a Pan sobre su hombro y entraba en la casa para ponerse al día sobre las cosas.

-Estoy muy contenta por que Bulma esté bien, ¿Como está Trunks , - Dijo Chichi tomando sorbo de su té.

-Bien, es un chico muy fuerte , - Le dijo Gohan a su madre: - Lo veo convertirse en un Super Saiyajin pronto. -

.

.

Gohan y Chichi hablaron durante horas hasta que Pan comenzó a ponerse somnolienta , - Oh parece que alguien está lista para ir a la cama, - Dijo Gohan recogiendo a Pan desde el sofá.

-Papá, me vas a contar una historia ? - Pregunto Pan después de que Gohan la arropara

Gohan sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama , - Claro cariño, ¿qué te gustaría escuchar? -

- No has acabado de contarme la historia de cuando ustedes fueron al planeta Namekusei con Krillin , - Le dijo Pan.

- Oh , eh , vamos a ver en dónde estábamos en esa historia , sí me acuerdo. Bueno yo tenía una esfera del dragon y estaba a punto de llevarsela a Bulma, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba , no era Krilin y Bulma tampoco,, asi que me escondí detrás de una gran roca con la esperanza de que quien pasara por allí no me viera . Pero la persona me sintió y me exigió que saliera. Así que escondí la esfera del dragon y salí de mi escondite para encontrarme cara a cara con el saiyajin Vegeta , -Dijo Gohan dramáticamente .

- Oh no, Vegeta ! - Dijo Pan escondiendose un poco debajo de las sábanas .

- Sí, era Vegeta y se estaba llendo de el lugar en donde habia escondido las otras esferas , menos mal que no encuentro la esfera que yo tenía, asi que fui buscarlas a esas tambien, - Gohan se mantuvo contandole la historia de su viaje a Namek hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

- Buenas noches, mi pequeña Panda , te quiero - Susurró besando a su hija en la mejilla, luego en silencio camino fuera de la habitación.

Entró en la sala de estar, donde su madre estaba sentada en su mecedora y mirando una fotografía enmarcada .

- ¿Estás pensando en papá ? - Preguntó mintras se sentaba en el sofá.

Chichi asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos , - Lo extraño mucho, tu y Panny son todo lo que me queda en el mundo, si los perdiera a ustedes ... - Chichi sollozó .

-Mamá no te preocupes por algo que no va a pasar-, le dijo Gohan .

- Pero es que siempre estás por ahí desafiando a esos demonios , tengo miedo por tu vida Gohan ; . Perdí a mi esposo ... no puedo perder a mi bebé también. -

Gohan suspiró : -Sé que te preocupas por mi mamá, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti y Pan , para mantenerlas seguras, además de que yo no puedo estar aqui mientras personas inocentes mueren a manos de esos monstruos , - Le dijo Gohan .

Chichi negó con la cabeza y se sonó la nariz, - Oh, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan parecido a tu padre ? Siempre puso a otros antes que él , y pensó que era su deber el proteger la vida de los demás- Chichi suspiró y sonrió ante los recuerdos de Goku, - Pero eso es lo que me gusta de tu padre y una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. -

-Yo tambien lo extraño mamá, y tambien me gustaria que estuviera aqui - Gohan suspiró , - ¿Crees que si él todavía estuviese vivo habría derrotado a los androides ? - Preguntó Gohan.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que tu padre habría puesto a esos pedazos de basura en su lugar si estaba vivo , si no hubiera sido por aquel estupido virus del corazón - Dijo mirando la fotografía de Goku, ella y Gohan sonriendo. La fotografía habia sido tomada unos meses antes de que Raditz aterrizara en la tierra.

Chichi comenzó a reírse , - Le hubiera encantado Panny . -

Gohan se rió entre dientes , su padre habría sido el mejor abuelo.

Gohan siempre había intentado ser el mejor padre del que Panny se enorgulleciera como el lo hacia de su propio padre. Él le hizo una promesa a Videl, que iba a proteger a su hija de los monstruos, y tenía la intención de mantener esa promesa durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Gohan estaba afuera, enseñandole a Pan algunas técnicas de ki .

- Wow, buen trabajo bebe! Acabas de hacer tu propia técnica , ¿Como la vas a llamar ? - Le pregunto Gohan.

Pan puso su mano a la barbilla pensando muy duro , -Ataque de fuego entrante, - Dijo Pan sonriendo .

Gohan sonrió , había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Papá me voy a convertir en un super saiyajin como tú! - Dijo Sonriendo

- Hmm , vamos a tener que verlo Panny . Se necesita mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para convertirse en un Super Saiyajin , - Le dijo Gohan. No tenía ninguna duda de que un día se convertiria en un super saiyajin sin embargo.

.

Pasaron todo el día combatiendo hasta que Chichi los llamó para la cena.

.

-Papá ¿vas a terminar la historia ? -Pan preguntó después de que Gohan la metiera en la cama.

Gohan sonrió , - Claro Pan, ¿dónde estábamos ? -

-Estábamos en la parte en que el feo imbécil de Freezer mató a Krilin y el abuelo se enojó mucho y se convirtio en un super saiyajin ! Convirtiéndose en el primer super saiyajin - dijo Pan con entusiasmo .

Gohan sonrió : -Está bien, si, el abuelo se convirtió en el primer super saiyajin y fue increíble ! Freezer tenía miedo porque tu abuelo había hecho lo imposible. Yo no estaba allí para la batalla , así que voy a decir lo que me dijo el abuelo, tu abuelo lucho contra freezer y estaba ganando hasta que freezer aumento su poder a cien por ciento - Gohan tambien le conto sobre como utilizaron las esferas de la tierra para revivir a todas las personas que habian sido asesinadas por Freezer y sus hombres

-El abuelo tenía a freezer dominado, pero le dio una parte de su propia energía porque pensó que quiza podria cambiar .Tu Abuelo estaba a punto de encontrar una nave para salir, pero freezer lo intento volver a atacar. El Abuelo disparó una ráfaga de energía hacia freezer, y luego voló para intentar encontrar una nave. Al final encontró la nave espacial de freezer, pero no pudo hacer que funcionara. Ahí fue cuando vio a una de las naves de las fuerza Ginyu pasó justo al lado de su ventana, por lo que la aprovecho. Se fue de ese planeta, sin saber a donde se dirigia. La nave al parecer estaba con las coordenadas del planeta Yardrat. Luego volvio a casa, aunuqe demoro tanto que nosotros lo creiamos muerto.

Gohan subio las sabanas, casi escondiendo a Pan. Apago la lampara que habia en la pequeña mesita de luz - Dulces sueños mi pequeña oso panda , te veré en la mañana . Te amo , - Le dijo Gohan dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pan se rió y le devolvió el beso , - Buenas noches papi , yo también te quiero . -

.

.

Gohan suspiró mientras miraba a las estrellas , estaba sentado en la azotea.

- Videl... Me gustaría que pudieras ver a nuestro bebé y lo mucho que ha crecido , ella es tan hermosa como tú, - Gohan cerró los ojos y sonrió a los recuerdos que inundaban su mente. Aquellos recuerdos eran de todos aquellos momentos que habian compartido juntos.

* * *

**Perdon por demorar en actualizar :/ Comenten! :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

_**Tres años más tarde:**_

Gohan estaba listo para salir de nuevo ; Chichi tenía lágrimas en los ojos , triste de que su hijo la iba a abandonar de nuevo. Pan se mantuvo detrás de Gohan, negándose a dejar que su padre la viera llorar.

- Está bien cariño , no voy a alejarme demasiado tiempo esta vez. Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé, ¿seras mi niña valiente mientras no estoy? - Pan se volvió hacia él y lentamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Gohan la abrazó y continuó diciendo: - Cuida de tu abuela mientras estoy fuera, Panda. - La llamó por aquel apodo especial que solo era de ella.

Gohan abrazó a su madre, le dijo adiós y se fue volando a entrenar y a luchar contra los androides cada vez que se presentaran de nuevo.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que Gohan las había dejado , y Pan había entrenado duro, con la clara idea de que pronto ayudaría a su padre y el se sentiría orgulloso de lo fuerte que era ahora.

Un día, mientras Pan estaba en la cocina haciendo la tarea que su abuela le estaba obligando a hacer y Chichi estaba preparando el almuerzo, la musica de la radio se detuvo.

_- ¡ATENCIÓN! Les interrumpimos este programa para un anuncio importante. Estamos en directo desde la ciudad Pepper , el objetivo más grande que tuvieron los androides hoy. Ahora están tomando un viaje de placer en la ciudad, aconsejamos a la gente a permanecer en el refugio ! Esto es sólo ... -_ decia la radio antes de que Chichi la apagara .

-Esto es horrible, todo el mundo vive con miedo ... Esta no es manera de vivir - dijo Chichi hablando sola .

Pan había escuchado todo, apretando los dientes con rabia. Odiaba a los androides con cada fibra de su ser, ellos eran la razón de que su madre ya no estuviera viva. Pan se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

Chichi al darse cuenta de esto se preguntó que era lo que su nieta estaba haciendo.

- Pan dónde vas?- cuando vio la cara de Pan se quedó sin aliento - Pan no te atrevas! Te vas a quedar aquí , no te voy a perder por la culpa de esos monstruos . - Pero antes de Chichi pudiera detenerla, Pan voló en dirección a la ciudad Pepper.

* * *

No muy lejos Bulma volvía de hacer las compras. Trunks estaba en el asiento de atrás cuando escucharon el anuncio en la radio,

- Espera Mamá, te vas a casa sin mí - Le dijo a si madre .

Bulma detuvo el coche, - ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando Trunks ? - Vio la mirada que los ojos de su hijo le daban y se quedó sin aliento . - No puedes estar hablando en serio! NO! No voy a perderte por esas malditas maquinas! -

Antes de Bulma pudiera hacer algo Trunks se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió volando .

-¡NO! - Gritó Bulma tras él sin solución .

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, lo único que la hacia negarse de volver a la casa de su abuela era su odio hacia los androides. Le prometió a su padre que iba ser valiente y eso es lo que iba a ser.

Pan cayó sobre los escombros de un edificio antiguo de la ciudad Pepper. Toda la ciudad parecía que había sido demolida .

En ese momento alguien aterrizó detrás de ella, Pan se volteo para ver a un niño con el pelo lila y unos ojos azules como el cristal de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó la muchacha.

- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta - Le respondió.

- Bueno, mejor que te vayas de aquí niño, podrias salir lastimado - Le dijo Pan.

- ¿A quién estás llamando niño, yo soy más grande que tu, ya tengo edad para manejar yo mismo, tu eres la que se debería ir, tu eres la que saldra herida cero a la izquierda -

Pan le miró a los ojos, sintiendo su enojo crecer - Hey! ¿A quién llamas cero a la izquierda ? Niño púrpura! -

En ese momento hubo una fuerte explosión con una risa malvada detrás de ella. Volvieron sus cabezas para ver a un hombre joven, que parecía que estaba en sus veinte años, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y un pañuelo de color naranja alrededor de su cuello, que conducia un auto. A su lado estaba sentada una mujer que parecía ser de la misma edad . Ella tenía el pelo corto y rubio y una chaqueta de jean. Pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención a los dos saiyajines eran sus fríos ojos azules.

Enseguida, Trunks y Pan volaron, para luego comenzar a lanzar una rafaga de bolas de ki hacia el auto.

El hombre perdió el control y se volcó hacia un lado, pero tanto el hombre como la mujer salieron del coche sin un rasguño.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso, diecisiete ? - La mujer exigió.

- No lo sé, acabo de perder el control! - Dijo defendiendose.

- Fuimos nosotros , - Dijo Trunks.

- Dos niños? Tienes que estar bromeando - Dieciocho resopló cruzando los brazos .

- Oh Dieciocho , no es tan malo. Nosotros los venceremos fácilmente - Le dijo diecisiete .

- Eso es lo que crees - Dijo Pan .

Dieciocho se apoyó en un edificio y suspiró - Tu puedes hacerse cargo de ellos Diecisiete -

- Con mucho gusto - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos semi- Saiyajines no estaban preparados en absoluto. Sus ataques hicieron muy poco o ningún daño en absoluto. Diecisiete era más rápido que ellos también, y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera parpadear, el ya estaba en frente de ellos. Pateó a Trunks hacia algun lado de un edificio antes de lanzar a Pan a la orilla de la carretera .

- Sabes, me pareces conocida - Dijo Diecisiete acercándose a Pan antes de recogerla por su camisa - ¿Nos conocimos antes? - Le preguntó.

Pan trató de liberarse de las garras de Diecisiete, pero el androide demostró ser más fuerte que ella.

- Sólo matarla ya Diecisiete! - Gritó Dieciocho desde donde estaba parada.

- Oh, bueno , fue agradable conocerte niña - Dijo Diecisiete - Es hora de morir -

- Suéltala! - Gritó Trunks. Él voló a toda velocidad hacia el androide, tomó a Pan de las manos de Diecisiete y luego lo pateó tan fuerte que quedo a una larga distancia de ellos.

Trunks envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Pan con mucha fuerza. Pan vio que el pelo del niño estaba parpadeando rubio mientras miraba como diecisiete se estaba sentado en el suelo .

- Esta haciendo esa cosa extraña que el otro luchador hace - dijo Dieciocho.

Pan sintió Ki de su padre cada vez más cerca, y al parecer tambien lo hizo Diecisiete ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Ustedes dos no tomaran más vidas inocentes hoy - Gruño Trunks en celebración, mientras que le androide segiua mirando a Pan. - Les sugiero que si quieren vivir se vayan - Diecisiete vacilo, pero ninguno de los androides se movió. - AHORA! - Trunks ladró, y como un silbido de electricidad desaparecieron. Trunks, tan pronto como los androides se fueron se tranquilizo, mientras que Gohan aterrizaba junto a los dos niños.

- ¡Papá ! / Gohan ! - Pan y Trunks gritaron al unísono, luego se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock ya que ahora sabian quienes eran.

¿Dónde están? - Preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Este muchacho los asustó - Dijo Pan señalando a Trunks.

Trunks la soltó y miró a Gohan.

- Pan ¿en qué estabas pensando? Volví a casa y encontre a tu abuela en medio de un ataque de histeria, diciendome que te has ido a luchar contra los androides, que podrías salir herida o peor - Dijo serio mirando a su hija

- Yo sólo quería ayudar - Respondio con la mirada hacia abajo

Gohan tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro , ella era demasiado parecida a él .

- Me alegro de que estés bien - Dijo mientras la abrazaba, luego miró a Trunks y pronunció un _Gracias._

- Papá tu conoces a este chico? - Preguntó Pan

- Sí , este chico es medio saiyajin al igual que nosotros. Trunk, me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija, Pan -

- Trunks? Que curioso nombre - Dijo Pan riendo .

- No es tan divertido como Pan - Dijo Trunks cruzándose de brazos y resoplando .

Gohan se limitó a sacudir la cabeza tratando de contener la risa - Vamos a casa de Trunks antes de que los androides decidan aparecer de nuevo -


End file.
